In a panel display device, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has the characteristics of small volume, low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost and free of radiation, and occupies a leading position in the panel display market.
At present, the display modes of the TFT-LCD mainly include Twisted Nematic (TN) mode, Vertical Alignment (VA) mode, In-Plane-Switching (IPS) mode and ADvanced Super Dimension Switch (AD-SDS, in short ADS) mode etc.
The ADS-mode based display forms a multi-dimensional electric field through the electric field generated at the edge of the slit electrode in the same plane and the electric field generated between the slit electrode and a plate electrode, so as to enable the oriented liquid crystal molecules between the slit electrodes and exactly above the electrodes within the liquid crystal cell to rotate, thereby improving the liquid crystal working efficiency and increasing the light transmission efficiency. The ADS technology can improve the image quality of the TFT-LCD product, and has the advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide visual angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, free of push Mura etc.
The ADS-mode based array substrate generally comprises a plurality of pixel units arranged in array, each pixel unit comprising a thin film transistor, a plate electrode and a slit electrode located above the plate electrode. The slit electrode comprises a plurality of electrode strips, and forming a slit between adjacent electrode strips.
FIG. 1a is a schematic view of liquid crystal molecule deflection and simulated light effect of a slit area at the lower right (wherein the gate line connected to the pixel unit is located below the pixel unit, and the data line connected to the pixel unit is located at the right side of the pixel unit) of a pixel unit in the prior art; FIG. 1b is a sectional schematic view of the slit area at the lower right of the pixel unit as shown in FIG. 1a; FIG. 1c is an actual lighting view of a pixel unit in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, when the existing ADS-mode based display device performs display, since this part of slit has a relatively large width, the anchoring force of the electric field to the liquid crystal molecules at certain positions is relatively weak. If the picture content displayed by the display device is switched, the deflection angle of the liquid crystal molecules at these positions will be relatively small, thereby generating a dark area. In addition, as shown in FIG. 1c, when the pixel unit in the prior art is in actual lighting, the dark area will move a relatively large displacement along the rubbing direction of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby being unable to be shielded by a black matrix. Macroscopically, an afterimage will be seen on the screen of the display device, which may significantly influence the user's visual experience.